In general, a laminated piezoelectric element comprises a stacked body composed of a plurality of internal electrodes and a plurality of piezoelectric layers, and, the internal electrode has its end extended to part of the side faces of the stacked body for electrical connection with a side electrode disposed on that side face (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). The piezoelectric element expands and contracts in a stacking direction when driven to operate, and in consequence a stress load is applied on the side face located at the end of the stacked body.